Vanilla
by gayngels
Summary: Dean Winchester has been kicked out of school. Again. Only one school left in the county has accepted him. He, as well as his family, expected that he'll get kicked out of that one to, and have to be sent to some boarding school in Maine, until things change. On the first day, Dean meets Castiel Novak, a scrawny, nerdy boy with turquoise eyes which steal Dean's heart immediately.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mary wrapped her arms around her son and ruffled his hair./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Please try not to get into too much trouble okay?" She says. Her voice is so soft and sweet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'll try," Dean says, letting go of his mother's embrace./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Dean. For me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course. It just kinda sucks jumping into school 3 months in."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Pumpkin, you'll be just fine okay. I'll make you some pie for when you come home. Promise."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She kissed Dean on the forehead and turned him around to face the building./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean walked through the huge double doors and aimlessly wandered around, admiring pictures hanging from the walls. There was a picture of the school math club. On the far right were two girls with curly black hair, and a boy wearing a green t-shirt and had a suspicious smirk on his face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Eventually he came across a small room that said "Main Office."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Inside it looked snug, with a large desk taking up most of the room. Inside the desk, sitting upon a black chair with wheels was a smiling woman. Her straight brown hair rested on her shoulders and her dark, chocolatey eyes lit up when she smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hello!" She said. Her voice was kind and welcoming. "You're Dean Winchester right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean nodded his head, biting his lower lip./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh please, don't be nervous sugar. I'm Mrs. Harvelle, here's your schedule, locker number and combo and if you ever have any questions please feel free to ask. Your books and binders are in your locker already. I promise you will enjoy this school very much."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She smiled cheerily at him, and he flashed a tiny grin, taking his schedule and a small notecard with his locker number and combo on it from her hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned around and walked out of the office, looking down at his schedule to see what his first class was. It was Monday that meant... English. English? Of course it was. Of course he would start off at a new school with his worst subject. Just his luck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Still not knowing where to go, he continued on his stroll down the hall, checking the outside of every classroom door to see if the junior English class was any of them. He passed by more and more pictures on the way. There was a line of photography students had taken, probably for an AP class. There was a girl with long blonde hair with a flower up to her eye. Finally he arrived to a cozy classroom that said English - Mrs. Mills on the side of the door. He peeked down at his schedule, and underneath English it said Mrs. Mills. Yep. This was the one. He hesitantly opened the door, to see a woman standing up at the front of the colorful classroom. "Are you Dean Winchester?" She said sweetly, giving Dean a little smile. "Yep," he replied, awkwardly stepping towards her. "It's nice to meet you Dean, please take a seat wherever you'd like."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean eyed the room to see that the only free seat was next to a boy with bulky black glasses and a beige sweater on, his face staring down at his desk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mrs. Mills handed Dean a copy of a book. The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. A book he had never read before, but then again he had probably only read like 5 books in his whole life./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She stood next to the whiteboard and wrote a bunch of stuff about what people should be recognizing about the characters in the book, Dean only half paying attention. He was paying more attention to the people in the classroom. In the back of the room was a girl with long crimson hair and light green eyes. Sitting next to her is the girl with curly black hair from the math club photo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mrs. Mills continued the lesson while Dean almost fell asleep, but something caught his eye. The boy next to him finally looked up, to reveal a beautiful face with aquamarine eyes that look like the sun from underwater/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His eyes were so gorgeous./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He had never seen anything like it. And his smooth black hair that fluttered over his forehead made Dean's heart skip a beat. There was something about him that kept Dean staring and staring. Staring until Mrs. Mills got up and yelled "you are dismissed!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After class had ended, Dean headed to his locker, which was right next to a girl with short, curly red hair who was wearing a bright orange flannel and a Star Wars shirt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey!" Dean said, smirking and winking at the girl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hi," the girl replied, rolling her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So uh, what's your name? I'm Dean."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you Dean," she said, emphasizing the word Dean./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They shook hands as Charlie grabbed a red binder from her locker with character names and hearts written all up the side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jon Snow? Who's that your boyfriend?" Dean said with a chuckle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She let out a noise that was a laugh but more like a snort and stared at him like he had just tried to convince her that he was a unicorn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Guess again, he's a character from a TV show."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh yeah right, right. That TV show..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She faced him in disbelief./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's called Game of Thrones dumbass. Ever heard of it?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh yeah totally. I watch it all the time," Dean says, gritting his teeth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Charlie rolled her eyes and smirked at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I think we're gonna be good friends, Dean," She says with a wink./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A girl with short brown hair ran up to her, a leather jacket clinging tightly to her skinny torso./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey! Who's this?" The girl says, glaring into Dean's eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, um, hi! I'm Dean it's nice to meet you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alex," she says smiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Charlie wrapped her hand around Alex's wrist and pulled her into their next class./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suddenly and blonde girl came walking past wearing a grey tank top and a green army jacket./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey, you must be the new kid," she says. Her voice is sweet and sticky like maple syrup./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, I'm Dean," he says smiling. The girl smiles back, parting her strawberry lips, holding out her hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jo, nice to meet you Dean."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean glances at his schedule to see that he has math class next. He groans. Math? Really?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Listen, I have math next. You mind showing me where that is?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Of course not," she says, smiling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"All of a sudden a tall boy with short brown hair and subtle turquoise eyes walks up to Jo, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her silly. Jo giggles, but looks annoyed through her obviously forced smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Adam quit it!" She says jokingly, still giggling./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Adam continues kissing her cheeks, starting to trail down her neck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Adam seriously!" She says, her voice deeper and louder this time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Adam doesn't stop but instead rubs Jo's stomach and lightly nibbles on her ear./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Adam!" She yells, pushing the boy off of her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What is it babe?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not here. Not now. Not in public."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Come on baby, we've been together forever. Everybody knows it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean stands awkwardly, twiddling his index fingers, chewing on the inside of his mouth. He clears his throat, trying to remove the awkwardness from the situation. Adam throws him a stern look, his icy eyes like knives./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Who's this kid? He bothering you?" Adam says, stepping slightly in front of Jo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What? No, no. This is Dean. He's the new kid."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean half-smiles at the boy, which results in the kid walking even closer to him. Adam outstretches his arms and smiles back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Adam," Adam says flashing bright white teeth./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean shakes Adam's hand and backs up, grabbing a black binder from his locker./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's nice to meet you too. I really gotta go to class though." Dean says, walking backwards./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Um okay," Adam replies./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean turns around and continues walking. He had no clue where the math room is, but he trotted down the long red hallway, looking for a room that said math on it, but there was no sign of one. All of a sudden a short boy in an oversized grey sweatshirt came walking towards Dean. The boy had black hair and obvious bags under his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep. Dean tried to avoid the boy and keep walking. The last thing he wanted was to meet another person. But, the boy seemed intent and talking to Dean, so he stopped and turned around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey! You look lost."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Thanks, Dean thought. Was it really that obvious?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You must be the new kid, Dean right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean nodded, rolling his eyes and putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm Kevin. I can show you around if you want."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Um. Sure, thanks. I'm looking for the math room."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well I happen to be going there too! It's on the second floor."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean followed Kevin up the speckled blue stairs and through the large glass doors. The first room on the right was the math room. The two of them ran in, immediately looking at the clock. Shit. They were 6 minutes late. First day of school and Dean managed to already screw it up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The teacher who had long curly hair walked up to Dean. Dean expected her to burst out screaming and yelling about how they were late, but instead flashed a welcoming smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You must be Dean! I'm Ms. Barnes. Please take a seat."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean walked towards the nearest empty seat, and Kevin followed, but got pushed back by Ms. Barnes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Not you Mr. Tran. Why are you late?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kevin looked down and twiddled with his sweatshirt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I was showing the new kid around," he replied, looking at Dean./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mhm. Well this won't happen again, correct?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes of course Ms. Barnes," Kevin said, already walking towards an empty seat./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ms. Barnes grinned at Kevin and chuckled. Ms. Barnes handed out graded tests to all of the students, except for Dean of course. Alex and Charlie were sitting closer to the back of the room, and they waved at him when he turned around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So what did you get?" Alex asked Charlie, licking her deep red lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""An A. How about you?" Charlie asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""An A+!" Alex exclaimed, smiling excitedly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Really?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes! I mean I studied my ass off every night. I barely even got to watch Game of Thrones."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"he teacher passed out some more worksheets with numbers and letters scattered across the page. What the fuck was this? Dean had never really learned math. He left the academics to his nerdy brother, Sam. When they were little Sam and Dean would go to school frequently, and then come home and tell their parents everything they did. Every Thursday after school they would go to the zoo. John would hold Dean on his shoulders as he pointed to the animals in awe, and Mary would push around Sammy's stroller, who was fascinated by everything. It was just perfect. But then everything changed that one summer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean stared at the page, mostly copying the answers off of the girl sitting next to him. He shortly realized it was the girl from the math club picture./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey! I'm Dean," he says holding out his hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Meg. But all of my friends call me a demon so if you hear that term, they're talking about me," she says jokingly, giggling to herself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean awkwardly smiled, looking around at the other kids in the classroom. It felt so weird getting into this school so late in the year. He/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean's thought process was interrupted by a loud ringing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lunch!" A girl with long brown hair exclaims./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean walks out of the room, Kevin walking up towards him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hey buddy!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dean nods and smiles, not really in the mood to speak. Kevin walks in front of him and catches up with some tall boys with blonde hair, but another boy comes walking towards Dean. Immediately Dean knows who it is. It's the boy from English. The boy zooms right past Dean, practically pushing him to the side. Dean gasps at the feeling of his cold skin. For the few milliseconds they're touching, Dean feels electricity pipe through his skin, and a feeling of weightlessness fills his body. The boy turns around looking up at Dean, his beautiful eyes looking right into his soul./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I-I'm sorry," he whispers. His voice is low and gravelly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's fine."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"They stand there simply staring at each other for what feels like an eternity, before the boy turns around and starts walking again. Dean pauses for a second, then runs up to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait!" He yells./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The boy pivots towards Dean right away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's your name?" Dean asks sheepishly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The boy looks shocked, as if he'd never been asked that question before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""C-C-Castiel. Castiel Novak"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Castiel, wow. That's quite the name."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah, I guess so. And you are?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Um, Dean. Dean Winchester."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh. It's nice to meet you Dean Winchester," Castiel beams./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Right back atcha' Castiel Novak."/p 


End file.
